


The Doctors Good Graces

by Salem_Gold



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Genetically Engineered Beings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_Gold/pseuds/Salem_Gold
Summary: After the events of world breaking apart Eggman finally gave up all his evil doing, knowing full well he can no longer succeed. During that time Sonic and Shadow grew as close as could be and started up a blossoming romantic relationship.Years after the pair of hedgehogs want a child of their own but can't make one if course. So they ask the now good scientist Dr. Robotnik, with plans from Project Shadow, to perhaps make them a child with both their DNA
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Eggman turns a new leaf after the events of Sonic Unleashed.  
> There might be some ooc moments but I hope that doesn't bother you guys 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Salem

The old doctor sighs as she leans back into his seat

 _Do you think its time for me to finally retire from all this evil doing? I might just end up like my grandfather if this keeps going, old, disturbed, and bent on revenge_ he thought to himself. Gently stroking his thick rusty colored mustache, he stared into the endless footage from security cameras. The low light still being strong enough to illuminate the entire dark room. 

"Oh Doctor! Why must you always be just sitting here in the dark, staring at those old screens. Its not good for your eyes" the robotic voice of Orbot sounded as the bright industrial lights flashed on. Eggman winced and rubbed his as the light disturbed the darkness that his small black and red eyes where use to behind those crystal blue bottle rim glasses. 

"Orbot can't you leave me alone! " he yelled at the mechanical being behind him. Its cynical face liking a bit disappointed. He turned in his chair to stand up, being fed up with the actions of others. Its only been a few weeks since that blasted hedgehog put the planet back together, but he was still mulling over another failure. He was so close this time but of course Sonic always found a way to prevail above all. 

_I think its finally time to give up and pursue being an actual doctor. Maybe save lives for once in this miserable life_ he heavily sighs again and walks out of the room, shutting the lights off once again

\----------

There was a vibrant knock at the door. A knock that was oh so familiar to him at this point. Ruby eyes where tore away from the book in his lap to look up at the dark oak door. 

"What do you want hedgehog?" He called out with an annoyed tone

"Awe come on Shads! Aren't you happy to see me?" Sonics cheerful voice came from the other side. "Mind if I come in? " he asked 

"Whatever" Shadow sighs, looking back at his book. With a turn of the handle and a click the cobalt blue hedgehog entered Shadows living quarters. It was quite plain on the inside, just as expected. The simple light gray walls where always oddly refreshing as the natural sunlight streams through the windows. Sonic breathed in and was greeted by the familiar scent of a slight earthy scent mixed with fresh linens. Sonic was only here a couple times and is still surprised to this day that Shadow hasn't burnt this house to the ground yet. He built it out this far in the middle of no where for a reason. 

"What did you need, hedgehog" Shadows deeper yet soft spoken voice broke the gentle silence. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout? Maybe have a race? " he asked. He tried to be quieter as to not cause the ebony being anymore headaches than he was use to. Shadow looked up from his book again. Ruby stares into emerald for a moment. 

"I don't see why not" he said as he slowly started to rise from his seat. Once up he set his book on the coffee table and walked over towards the door and put on his shoes to go outside. 

\-----------

That's where it all started. Where their relationship shared to bloom. Sonic every month would come over to Shadows house to race or to just sit outside for a while. It took a few months but they wanted to see one another more often. It even got to the point where they where seeing each other weekly. 

\------------

The two hedgehog skidded to a stop at the beach near Sonics own house. As the sand clouds drifted back down to the ground the pair looked to each other, emerald meeting ruby. 

"That was great!" Sonic smiled as he panted a bit. He sat in the sand to take a rest and to watch the sun set behind the horizon. Shadow sat next to him with a small smile on his tan lips. 

"Yes, yes it was" he commented softly. He was warming up to the cobalt hero. He wouldn't lie, he was starting to harbor some soft and fuzzy feelings. The hero's relative attractiveness didn't help either. His broad shoulders and lightly pinched midsection. His lean yet strong legs leading up to what he can only presume is a soft fawn belly. He couldn't help but lightly blush, so he looked away, into the sunset 

"Hey Shads... Can I ask you a question" Sonics voice broke the silence 

"Go ahead" 

"Wh-what do you think about us. Us being together perhaps?" His voice was soft and almost sweet. The question started him a bit. Shadow wasn't expecting that at first but quickly shook it off. 

"I... I wouldnt mind it, in fact I'd actually enjoy it." He looked back to those emerald beauties. 

"Wait really?" He looked shocked at first but slowly gained back that signature grin as he scooted closer. "Then would you like to maybe go out... Or something" he mumbles the last part but Shadow could still hear it. 

"Of course" he smiled as they brushed arms then gently gave way to them nuzzling up to one another for the rest of the night. They spent the night in Sonics house, enjoying their first night in each others company 


	2. Chapter 1: Questions

After a few years the two decided to move in together. Sonic was given a huge chance to settle down after Eggman, or Dr.Robotnik as he goes by now, gave up on evil and went on to become a real doctor and medical engineer. It was hard for Sonic to get use to him being like that, especially after all those years of saying that he would go good and never fulfilling those 'promises'. But now there has been more on Sonic's mind. He and Shadow finally tied the knot last year and they where leading a healthy, happy life together. 

Although all of their happiness was starting to slow down with a huge question looming over the pair. Did they want children to be added to their home? Was it too soon for them to even be asking eachother about that. But the bigger question was how they where going to accomplish that feat. Adopting? Around that time Shadow finally got all the documents of Project Shadow from G.U.N. He had wanted them for personal reasons that he didn't disclose to any one. But that's when an idea hit Sonic. 

"What if we ask Dr.Robotnik if he can make a child using both out DNA and the details from the Project Shadow documents?" He looked up at his partner with bright eyes, as if he just solved their entire problem. 

"I'm not sure about that. Gerald had a hard enough time just making me. Its probably going to be just as hard for Ivo, if not harder" Shadow returns with a skeptical look on his face. He did have to admit, the blue goof did have a stroke of odd brilliance every now and then. 

"Not really. We have far better technology, and the medical field has greatly improved over the last sixty or so years" Sonic smiled as he came back with the usual facts. It made sense to him. Improvements are always a good thing in his eyes. Shadow sighs as he sat down on the couch next to him. 

"Fine. We can go to his office tomorrow. I have the day off then too. " he mumbled the last sentence under his breath. 

"Great! Make sure we bring those documents too" the blue being next to him was already so giddy and excited in his seat, even though there was not garentee that the doctor would even so that for them. Shadow mulled over his thoughts a bit more. He thought of that age old question that all couples ask in their life times. Are they even ready for a child? They are financially stable, him working for the government and Sonic working with the police to still pass the time by fighting crime. Both of them where great with kids, Shadow having an extreme soft spot for all small and innocent beings, and Sonic practically raising tails since he was a kit. But they lead dangerous lives, they still have old villains at their throats, and new ones with the potential to rise up with the absence of a crazy old doctor. The two of them where also always away from the house, with missions to do and sometimes long office hours with paper work to do. How where they going to support a growing child if they are never home? This was a true predicament indeed, but a challenge the pair were clearly willing to get over. 

Shadows thoughts where interrupted as he felt Sonic slowly snuggle up to him. It wasn't much of a surprise since they where so touch starved from one another for long periods of time. They where always eager to touch one other, even if it is something simple as a hand hold or a gentle touch to the others arm to get their attention. Shadow gently leaned his head on the other with a little smile. The two just sat there in the silence of their home, enjoying eachothers company, just in case one of them had to go on a mission and leave for a while longer than expected 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are kinda short but that's ok. I hope you guys do enjoy it though. I'm having fun exploring my Au with this story.


End file.
